


Miss Princess

by TigerxFox



Series: Smol Zosans [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drag Queens, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: Sanji had a few rules for his drag.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Smol Zosans [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Miss Princess

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote back in May...

Sanji had a few rules for his drag. For starters, Miss Princess was a high class lady. He wouldn't allow her to step on a stage looking anything less than drop-dead gorgeous and exuding expensiveness and glamour.

His make-up got very good over time and he had the amazing advantage of having no problems hiding his facial hair, because there was not much to begin with. Which he was not that proud of, even though other queens envied his lack of a five o’ clock shadow. But as much as he didn't need to shave his face, he did have to shave his legs. He needed to make them smooth every goddamn time he was getting ready, because his leg hair grew excessively fast. But he would do whatever it took to look flawless.

He insisted on wearing blond wigs, claiming it was part of his brand and he couldn't quite pull off other hair colors. Which was such a bad lie, because he looked absolutely stunning in every wig he'd ever tried.

There were also his eyebrows. He refused to cover them up, even though a lot of queens tried to convince him at first, saying wearing natural brows was not professional and that his were too weird or something. That Miss Princess was such a pretty queen and she didn't match those crazy curly brows at all. Well, screw them.

And that was what got him into trouble.

When Zoro first looked at him he was pretty sure the green haired man hadn't recognized him until his sharp eyes fell onto his swirly brows. He didn't even know the bastard was gay and didn't expect to see him at all on that club. Then, they ended up fighting as usual anyways, but surprisingly also drinking a lot together and laughing warmly.

There was a lot of disagreement on the topic of fucking on drag. And he'd always fell into the _absolutely never_ category. Miss Princess was something just for him and for his audience. He didn't want to satisfy anyone's goddamn fantasy or to be mistaken for a woman. He loved to dress up, and he loved drag, but he hated when someone misgendered him. He liked to be Miss Princess _on stage_ , but in he was a man in a wig and that was it.

Besides, his wardrobe was way too expensive for him to ruin it like that.

Which was why he didn't have sex on drag.

Well, until he let Zoro fuck his thighs in his dressing room.

They were both wasted and horny and, fuck, why did that shitty plant had to say such filthy things about his thighs anyways. Before he knew he was already making way for Zoro's leaking cock between his legs, receiving the thrusts like a cheap whore while stroking his own cock.

He would let it slide. Just this once. Because honestly he could feel Zoro didn't actually care for the costume at all, he wanted him, and that was alright.

Plus, he would make him pay if he damaged his dress with his brute hands. Or at least have Nami-san add it to his debt.


End file.
